


Верные рыцари Эмили Прентисс

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya, Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU Fluff, BAU family dynamics, Curtain story, Domestic Fluff, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Каждая хорошая история должна быть рассказана вовремя. Эмили смотрит на удивленные лица членов команды, наслаждается их смехом, и понимает, что подобрала идеальный момент, чтобы раскрыть тайны прошлого.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Верные рыцари Эмили Прентисс

Они без малого пять лет работают вместе и это первый раз, когда Эмили з а м е ч а е т. 

У Хотча ямочки на щеках.

Это она такая невнимательная или он впервые улыбается настолько искренне и широко, что они наконец-то становятся видны? Эмили глубоко погружается в свои мысли, вспоминая каждый раз, когда видела его улыбку — это легко, поскольку случается слишком редко, — так что пропускает момент, когда все в комнате замолкают и выжидающе смотрят на нее. От размышлений ее отрывает мягкое прикосновение Джей-Джей.

— Что? — Эмили неловко прокашливается.

— У нас тут голосование в самом разгаре. Пытаемся решить, что делать дальше.

— И какие варианты? 

— Разойтись по домам, остаться у Дэвида до утра, вопреки его страхам, что дом этого не переживет или пойти в боулинг, — бодро перечисляет Джей-Джей, загибая тонкие пальцы.

— Только не боулинг, — быстро отвечает Эмили с искренним ужасом, — я не переживу во второй раз наблюдения за Спенсером, играющим в боулинг.

— Огромное спасибо, — недовольно замечает тот и надувает губы. Почти тридцать — а все еще такой ребенок. 

— Никаких обид, ладно? — Эмили вскидывает руки, словно сдается. — Просто мне до сих пор снятся кошмары о том вечере. Никогда не пойму зачем вмешивать науку в спорт. Сначала ты целую вечность просчитываешь как добиться лучшего результата, а после еще и принимаешь совершенно дикие позы, пытаясь воплотить это все в жизнь. Нет, я не готова увидеть это когда-либо снова.

— На самом деле, ты просто так и не смирилась с тем, что проиграла, — дразнит Спенсер и широко улыбается.

— Дети, тихо, — вмешивается Росси, — у нас тут все еще голосование. Эмили, твое слово?

— Пожалуй, я не планирую уходить отсюда в ближайшее время.

— Отлично, почти единогласно, — подытоживает Хотч. — Прости, Дэйв.

Тот обреченно вздыхает и окидывает грустным взглядом армаду пустых бутылок из-под пива, взгромоздившуюся у кресла, в которое с ногами залез Спенсер. К чести Росси, закатывание глаз проходит незамеченным практически для всей команды. Практически, потому что Эмили давным-давно овладела этим искусством в равной степени. Она давит легкую ухмылку, когда Росси, переплетя пальцы, все же согласно кивает:

— Да что уж с вами делать, оставайтесь.

Следующие полчаса, после того, как они перебираются на задний двор, проходят за обсуждением рабочих моментов и редкими шутками. Возможно, дело в тех нескольких месяцах, что она провела вне команды без постоянного обсуждения ужасов работы, возможно, в нежелании портить прекрасный вечер тяжелыми темами, но Эмили чувствует себя не особо комфортно. И она уже собирается попросить сменить тему, когда вмешивается Хотч.

— А мы можем хотя бы раз в жизни разделить работу и личное время? Да, я знаю, это странно слышать от меня, но все-таки... Мы и так обсуждаем маньяков круглые сутки. Было бы замечательно, обсуди мы хоть раз нас. Семью, путешествия, мечты. Что угодно. Да хоть дурацкие истории, в которые мы попадали!

Повисает тишина. Кажется, даже Спенсеру нужно время, чтобы осознать сказанное. Хотча редко когда можно увидеть таким эмоциональным. 

Эмили чувствует, как губы расплываются в улыбке. У нее есть одна замечательная история, которой стоит поделиться. 

— А позорные истории можно рассказывать? 

— Жги, девочка, — отвечает Росси и салютует ей бокалом. 

Что же.

— Дело бы лет пятнадцать назад, — начинает Эмили, когда все усаживаются поудобнее и выжидающе на нее смотрят. — Я только начинала карьеру в Интерполе, когда нам поступил запрос на информацию от ФБР. Дело приняло международный характер, началась борьба ведомств, но, в конце концов, стороны пришли к соглашению и решили работать вместе. На такие задания обычно не посылают новичков, но имя моей матери способно открыть многие двери, и в те времена я не стеснялась им пользоваться. В общем, Истер сдался и отправил на задание меня. Так я оказалась в Лас-Вегасе в компании агентов ФБР.

Спенсер открывает рот: видимо, проанализировал временные рамки, соотнес с известными делами, над которыми работали несколько ведомств, догадался о некоторых деталях и теперь собирается задавать вопросы, что сейчас совершенно не к месту. Эмили качает головой, взглядом прося заткнуться. Она никому не позволит испортить интригу. Спенсер недовольно хмурится, но молчит.

— Не буду вдаваться в детали — информация все еще засекречена, — но все завершилось благополучно. Мы раскрыли дело, поймали преступника, а меня по возвращению в Лондон ждало повышение.

— А когда уже начнется позорная часть? — Дерек показательно трет глаза, словно ему очень скучно. Спенсер толкает его локтем под ребра и раздраженно смотрит.

— То ли на радостях от того, что мы справились, то ли еще почему, но мы решили отпраздновать успех операции, — цокнув языком, продолжает Эмили. — Большая часть агентов ФБР и я засели в номере одного из них. Алкоголя было много, хороших историй еще больше, в общем, к концу вечера казалось словно мы знакомы всю жизнь. И как бы мне не нравилось так проводить время, но, с учетом утреннего рейса и моих плохих отношений с алкоголем, после четвертой бутылки пива я решила, что мне пора уходить. Я со всеми вежливо попрощалась, поблагодарила за сотрудничество и направилась к двери, когда один рыцарь в сияющих доспехах перегородил мне проход и вызвался проводить. Я вежливо отказалась. Раз семь, наверное. Не помогло. 

Кажется, она довольно неплохой рассказчик, судя по раздавшимся смешкам. 

— Мой верный рыцарь, едва стоя на ногах и качаясь со стороны в сторону, имитируя ожившую Пизанскую башню, наотрез отказался отпускать «юную леди» бродить одну ночью по злачным улицам. Злачная улица, чтобы вы понимали, главная в городе, а между нашими отелями было всего полтора квартала. Но кого это вообще волновало, правда? — Эмили разводит руками для пущего эффекта. — Оказалось, что проще согласиться, чем объяснять почему нет. Я наивно понадеялась, что смогу на полпути отправить его обратно и продолжить свой путь в гордом одиночестве. Но тут в дело вмешался Его Величество Случай. Точнее, второй рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, юный и прекрасный коллега первого. Ох, эти слегка раскрасневшиеся щеки и широко распахнутые карие глаза... 

Она прерывается на пару мгновений, улыбаясь собственным воспоминаниям, а после глубокого вздоха продолжает:

— В общем, первые несколько секунд мне казалось, что он вообще глас разума, учитывая его лекцию о том, что рыцарь номер один слишком пьян, чтобы провожать меня. Ореол очарования разрушился, когда он, выбираясь из-за стола и сбивая все на своем пути, заявил, что составит ему компанию. И вот я стою у двери, в мою сторону движутся две Пизанские башни, а я думаю, что это невероятно жестоко со стороны мироздания — разлучать меня с кроватью больше, чем на пять минут, которые мне бы понадобились, чтобы дойти одной. И я почти готова бросить все и сбежать, пока они дойдут до меня, или вырубить их, наплевав на отношения между ведомствами и последствия такого поступка, но не успеваю. С двух сторон меня хватают под руки и ведут в сторону отеля. И все бы ничего, только возле лестницы оказалось, что никакие это не Пизанские башни, а самый настоящий Лондонский мост из двух пьяных мужиков, который очень хочет рухнуть, а мне, словно древним Атлантам небо, приходится удерживать его на своих хрупких женских плечах.

Команда заходится искренним хохотом.

— Я надеюсь, ты их оставила на той лестнице отсыпаться? — спрашивает Джей-Джей, отсмеявшись.

— Если бы, — Эмили деланно тяжко вздыхает. — Но мы продолжили наш путь. Они провожали меня, я несла их, и это все длилось не меньше часа, хотя мне казалось, что минимум трое суток. 

Коротко хихикнув, Пенелопа сочувственно салютует бокалом:

— М-да уж, рыцари в наше время уже совсем не те...

— И не говори, милая, — кивает Эмили. — Благодаря литературе у меня сложилось ошибочное впечатление об этой категории людей. Почему-то мне казалось, что дама, попавшая в беду, должна испытывать огромное облегчение и радость, когда ей приходят на помощь. Но даже сейчас, по истечению стольких лет, могу честно сказать, что большей легкости, чем когда Лондонский мост из моих верных рыцарей скрылся внутри такси, чтобы отбыть в свой отель, я никогда в жизни не испытывала.

Искренний смех команды снова заполняет собой все пространство. Эмили чертовски нравится этот вечер. И Хотч со своими ямочками, и постоянно срывающиеся на хохот Джей-Джей со Спенсером, бурно спорящие о каких-то предполагаемых деталях ее рассказа, и Пенелопа, прикрывшая глаза рукой в попытке успокоить очередной приступ веселья... 

— Ладно, это все, конечно, безумно интересно, но почему ты вообще сказала, что это позорная история? Тебе тут только посочувствовать можно, — внезапно встревает Дерек.

— А с чего ты решил, что она такая для меня? — Эмили невинно улыбается. — Я разве не сказала? Какая жалость, память совсем подводит уже. Забыла сообщить самое главное, — она качает головой в притворном сожалении, — это была не последняя наша встреча. Второго своего верного рыцаря я встретила почти десять лет спустя, когда пришла работать в отдел. Первого — еще примерно через год. 

Ребята мгновенно замолкают, недоуменно хмурясь, и пытаются понять, в чем загвоздка. И это — гениальные профайлеры, лучший отдел ФБР, самый высокий процент раскрытия дел... А не могут сложить два и два. Ладно, не все. Спенсер хитро улыбается, но, что удивительно, все еще молчит. А вот Росси пытается уйти подальше, сославшись на необходимость обновить выпивку. 

Устоявшуюся тишину нарушает внезапный хлопок — как оказывается, результат резкого фейспалма, — и возглас Хотча:

— Так вот почему мне твое лицо показалось таким знакомым при первой встрече!

Эмили улыбается ему так обворожительно, что, того и гляди, скулы сведет:

— Как понимаешь, не при такой уж и первой... — она слегка наклоняет голову. — У меня порой, кстати, возникала мысль, что именно по этой причине ты изначально не хотел со мной работать. Наверное, я даже рада, что ты просто не вспомнил.

Щеки Хотча мгновенно вспыхивают алым, хотя весь его вид выражает абсолютное возмущение. Ну еще бы — кто-то рискнул предположить, что он мог бы позволить себе подобную вольность. Наблюдающая за их немым диалогом Джей-Джей издает икающий смешок и сползает с диванчика на пол беседки, содрогаясь в беззвучном хохоте.

— Для тех, кто еще не понял, — Эмили пристально смотрит на нахмурившегося Дерека, — моими верными рыцарями были Росси и Хотч.

Судя по реакции Пенелопы, она вскоре может составить компанию Джей-Джей у подножья дивана.

— Знаешь, с самого начала истории меня волнует только один вопрос, — говорит быстро посерьезневший Спенсер. — А где был Гидеон? Никогда не поверю, что он напился до той степени, что просто вырубился и не отправился тебя провожать вместе с остальными. А если нет, то почему он не сделал этого сам, а позволил им?

— А его с нами вообще не было. Он в музей отправился после дела, на птиц смотреть, — отвечает Росси, прекратив наконец-то делать вид, что эта история совсем его не касается.

— Но на самом деле, — продолжает Эмили, — именно Гидеон был самым настоящим рыцарем в тот день. Ну, после того, как перестал изображать ржущую Статую Свободы, увидев нашу процессию на обратном пути из своего музея. К сожалению, встретился он нам ближе к моему отелю, чем к их, да еще и захлебывался хохотом минут пятнадцать, прежде, чем решил помочь, но все же... Именно он отцепил их от меня, усадил в такси, а после позаботился, чтобы я спокойно добралась до номера.

— За Гидеона, — внезапно говорит Хотч и поднимает бокал.

Все остальные охотно поддерживают его инициативу.

— За Гидеона! 

Они еще долго обсуждают рассказанное Эмили. Хотч и Росси, перестав смущаться, добавляют деталей и вызывают новую волну смеха. Проходит несколько часов, озвучиваются еще десятки других историй от разных членов команды, когда Дерек внезапно замолкает на середине предложения, смотрит несколько раз по очереди на Эмили и Хотча и наконец-то говорит о том, что, кажется, волновало его все это время.

— Эмили, то, как ты рассказывала о Хотче... Он тебе нравится? Вы что, встречаетесь?!


End file.
